Let Me Pleasure You
by Athena Minev
Summary: Sakura yang baru pulang kerja memutuskan untuk langsung mandi. Hal yang tak terduga terjadi padanya di kamar mandi. Bad Summary. RnR? Just... Please, if you do not like, do not read it!


_**COPAS (COPY-PASTE) DAN PLAGIAT ADALAH DUA HAL YANG DILARANG KERAS OLEH AUTHOR!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Let Me Pleasure You_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Let Me Pleasure You © Athena Minev_

_Sasuke Uchiha χ Sakura Haruno_

_**WARNING**__**!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Adult Fic, Mature Content, Mild Language, Explicit, NC-19, Bad Chara, One Shot, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

_**(Jika kau bisa membaca, harusnya kau tahu arti Don't Like Don't Read)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_CKLEK_―_BLAM_

Setelah membuka dan menutup pintu―tanpa mengunci pintu apartemennya, Sakura melangkah letih memasuki apartemen sederhananya di daerah _Shinjuku_. Rasa letih, lelah, lengket―karena keringat―dan lapar menjadi satu dalam diri wanita berusia 22 tahun itu. Tangan kanan Sakura memegang kenop pintu kamarnya dan mendorong pintu bercat cokelat pastel itu, pintu itu dia biarkan terbuka begitu saja, tak ada niat untuk menutup pintu kamarnya. Sakura melempar tasnya ke atas ranjang dan langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di samping lemari pakaiannya. Dia memang menutup pintu kamar mandi, namun tak sepenuhnya tertutup, menyisahkan celah yang cukup untuk mengintip ke dalamnya.

Sakura yang telah berada di dalam kamar mandi, bercermin sebentar. Dia menghela nafas berat melihat penampilannya sendiri yang acak-acakan. Tangan-tangan mungilnya mulai bekerja dengan membersihkan wajahnya yang kotor dari sisa _make-up_ dengan _facial foam_, lalu melucuti satu per satu lembaran kain yang dia kenakan, dia taruh di keranjang pakaian kotor. Tubuh telanjangnya berjalan menuju bawah _shower_. Derasnya air dari _shower _jatuh membasahi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Rasa segar dan tenang menyergap diri Sakura saat kulit tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan air.

Sambil menutup mata, tangan Sakura mengambil botol _shampoo_ yang sudah dia hafal letaknya, menuangkan sebagian isinya dan mengusapkannya di rambut merah muda pendeknya. Senandung kecil nan merdu terdengar dari mulut mungil Sakura. Wanita itu begitu menikmati sesi mandinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura?" panggil seorang pria berambut _emo dark blue._ Dia memasuki apartemen Sakura yang tak terkunci. Dalam hati, dia begitu merutuki sikap Sakura yang satu itu, tapi disisi lain dia juga merasa diuntungkan. Sasuke Uchiha mulai kesal saat tak ada satupun sahutan dari kekasihnya, meski dia sudah 3 kali memanggil namanya.

Sasuke yang melihat pintu kamar Sakura terbuka mulai melangkah masuk. Dari dalam, dia sudah bisa mendengar suara kucuran air dan senandung merdu Sakura yang sedang mandi. Entah terdorong darimana, Sasuke mendekati pintu kamar mandi yang menyisahkan celah kecil. Meski demikian, dia bisa melihat seluruh tubuh telanjang Sakura―meski hanya bagian belakangnya saja―yang berbalut busa sabun, _shower _telah dimatikan, begitu sensual dan menggoda batinnya, membuat Sasuke mulai terangsang karenanya.

"Tsk!" selang sekian detik kemudian, Sasuke mulai menyeringai mesum. Sasuke mulai melucuti satu per satu pakaiannya hingga dia sama-sama telanjang dengan Sakura. Dengan pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam sana. Dia berhenti sejenak dengan seringai mesum yang tak lepas dari paras tampannya. Sakura sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, keuntungan lain untuk pria berpangkat _CEO _di Uchiha _Corp. _itu. Sasuke dengan semangat melangkah maju.

_GREP_

"Ah!" Sakura mendesah kecil saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan rona merah saat menyadari mereka sama-sama telanjang. Sasuke hanya membalas Sakura dengan menutup mata dan tak lupa seringai mesumnya.

"Sasu―Ahh~!" Sakura mendesah tertahan saat kedua payudara bercup _D _itu dipijat lembut oleh Sasuke, pijatan licin bercampur busa membuat Sakura mulai terangsang.

"Sa-Sasu―" nafas Sakura mulai berat.

"Ssshh… _Let me pleasure you, _Sakura-_chan_~" potong Sasuke dengan nada menggoda dan seksi.

"Ah!" Sakura mendesah keras saat Sasuke memberikan tekanan pada pijatan payudaranya. Satu tangan Sasuke mulai turun ke daerah selangkangan Sakura, jari tengahnya mulai bermain dengan klistoris Sakura, memberikan rangsangan lebih. Tubuh Sakura mulai melemas, panas, dan terangsang hebat, pun dengan Sasuke yang kian merasa ngilu di bagian selangkangannya.

"Sasu―Sasu―Ahh~ Ahh~!" tak sampai disitu saja, mulut, bibir dan lidah Sasuke mulai bermain dengan leher Sakura, meninggalkan _kissmark_. Sakura yang mendapatkan tiga serangan sekaligus dari Sasuke, semakin nembuatnya melayang menuju puncaknya. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati kegiatan panas mereka. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima serangan dari Sasuke dan terus mendesah dan mengerang nikmat.

Jari tengah Sasuke mulai berpindah dari klistoris Sakura saat benda sekecil biji jagung itu sudah mengeras. Berawal dari jari tengah, lalu jari telunjuk dan terakhir jari manis, bergerak keluar-masuk kewanitaan Sakura yang sempit dan panas itu. Yang semula pijatan di payudara, Sasuke mulai memilin puting Sakura secara bergantian hingga mengeras. Dimulai dari mencumbu leher Sakura, Sasuke mulai mengulum daun telinga Sakura. Kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah mengeras hebat itupun juga mulai bergerak menggesek-gesek pantat bulat Sakura. Desahan tak henti-henti terlontar dari Sakura. Kedua tangan wanita itu bertumpu pada dinding kamar mandi. Uap panas keluar dari dalam mulut Sakura saat dia mendesah. Tubuh Sakura mulai bergetar.

"Sa―Sasu~"

"Keluarkan semuanya, sayang," ucap Sasuke mengerti maksud Sakura. Erangan keras yang disertai desahan panjang dan puas terlontar dari bibir Sakura saat dia telah mencapai puncaknya. Cairan klimaksnya, keluar dan turun dari lubang kewanitaannya. Sasuke menarik jemarinya dari selangkangan Sakura, dia dengan nikmat dan rakus menjilati cairan klimaks Sakura yang kini sedang mengatur nafasnya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih asyik mengulum jarinya sendiri. Sebuah ide hinggap di kepala Sakura. Dengan gerakan cepat dan gesit, Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga pria itu terduduk di atas kloset yang tertutup.

"Sakura?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut akan ulah Sakura, namun hanya sesaat. Sakura langsung berjongkok di bawah Sasuke. Dia menatap menggoda dan bergairah pada Sasuke.

"_Now, it's my turn. Let me pleasure you too, _Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Sasuke hingga menampakkan kejantanan besar Sasuke yang sudah mengalami ereksi. Dia menatap lapar. Sasuke bergerak untuk menjauhkan Sakura dari dirinya. Batinya bergejolak antara ingin mempertahankan _pride_-nya yang tak mau didominasi tapi juga ingin dipuaskan oleh Sakura.

"Sakura―" namun Sasuke terlambat, Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu menjilati ujung kepala penis Sasuke dengan lidah panas dan basahnya. Wajah Sasuke mulai memerah. Mati-matian dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah atau mengerang nikmat. Sasuke lupa betapa hebatnya Sakura jika sudah bermain dengan penisnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan kiri Sasuke menahan kepala Sakura agar tak menjauh, sedangkan tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya sendiri. Dalam keadaan seperti inipun, dia masih mempertahankan _pride_-nya.

Lidah Sakura menjilati setiap bagian penis Sasuke. Puas dengan kegiatan menjilati, Sakura mulai melahap penis Sasuke yang hanya muat seperempatnya saja di dalam mulutnya. Dia mulai menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur. Sakura juga melakukan gerakan menghisap dan menjilati penis Sasuke di dalam mulutnya. Satu tangan Sakura menumpu pada lantai, satunya bergerak menuju daerah intimnya, memainkan klistorisnya sendiri bersamaan ketika dia melakukan _oral_ pada Sasuke―entah dia sadar atau tidak, yang jelas kegiatan itu sangat nikmat.

"Sa-Sakura―" Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak menyebutkan nama kekasihnya.

"Ummhh~ Mmm~" Sakura mengeluarkan penis Sasuke dari dalam mulutnya. Dia mulai menghisap salah satu bola testis Sasuke sedangkan satu tanganya―dia bertumpu menggunakan kedua lututnya―bergerak memanjakan batang penis Sasuke. Tak puas dengan klistorisnya sendiri, jari tengah Sakura mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam goa sempit di bawah sana, yang sekali lagi bersamaan dengan kegiatan _oral_. Rasa nikmat tak ayal menyergap diri keduanya. Dan dia― Sasuke―menginginkan lebih.

"_Fuck_!Sakura! Hisap lebih kuat lagi!" Sasuke memerintah dengan nafas beratnya. Dan dengan senang hati, Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke. Sakura mulai bergantian menghisap dan menjilati testis Sasuke untuk beberapa menit. Sakura sedikit menjauh, menghentikan semua aksinya, membuat Sasuke mengerang kesal, namun itu tidak berapa lama. Dengan memanfaatkan ukuran payudaranya yang besar, Sakura menggunakan _asset-_nya itu untuk memanjakan penis Sasuke dengan menjepitnya di antara kedua benda kenyal dan lembut itu. Dia lalu menggerakan kedua payudaranya menggunakan tangan-tangan kecilnya. Sakura menutup mata sambil mendesah nikmat, pun dengan Sasuke meski samar. Rasanya begitu luar biasa nikmat saat penisnya dijepit di antara kedua payudara dan bergesekkan dengan kulit permukaan payudara Sakura. Dia―Sakura―lalu bergerak lagi dengan melahap penis Sasuke dan mulai menyedot penis Sasuke lebih kuat, keras dan cepat.

Sasuke yang sudah berada di ambang batasnya, memegangi kedua sisi kepala Sakura dan menggerakkan kepala Sakura dengan paksa. Beberapa kali Sakura tampak tak nyaman dan tersedak saat Sasuke yang mengambil alih permainan. Sekian detik kemudian, Sasuke menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam mulut dan wajah Sakura.

"Aaahh~ Sasuke-_kun_~!" Sakura menelan cairan itu dengan senang hati. Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya dari cairan klimaksnya dan menjilatinya dari telapak atau punggung tangannya. _Onyx_ Sasuke menjelajahi tubuh telanjang Sakura yang dalam posisi terduduk. _Onyx_-nya terhenti dilipatan paha Sakura, membuat penisnya mulai berereksi kembali. Sasuke sudah tak tahan lagi untuk segera memasuki diri Sakura dan memacu tubuhnya sepuas yang dia mau.

"_Fuck_!" Sasuke menarik kasar dan tak sabaran pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Sasu―" Sakura agak terkejut. Kini wanita itu sudah berada di atas pangkuan Sasuke dengan posisi duduk berhadapan dan mengangkangi Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura menjerit saat Sasuke tanpa aba-aba memasuki lubang kewanitaannya. Rasa nyeri hinggap untuk sesaat, yang sudah terganti dengan rasa nikmat.

"SASUKE-_KUN_! Ahh! Ahh! Pe―pelan-pelan. Kau―Ahh! Kau akan membuatnya lecet―Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Sasuke sama sekali tidak perduli, dia terus mempertahankan kecepatan gerak pinggulnya.

"Kau sempit, Sakura. Sangat sempit," ucap Sasuke menggoda Sakura.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Sasu―Sasu―Ohh! Ohh!" erangan, desahan, lenguhan terus keluar dari mulut Sakura. Kedua tangan Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke mencari pegangan, tubuh mereka saling melekat satu sama lain.

Sasuke memeluk kuat, tapi terkesan posesif dan protektif tubuh Sakura, dada mereka saling menekan, dan semua kegiatan ini begitu dinikmati oleh Sasuke, dan mungkin juga Sakura.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

"Jeritkan namaku, Sakura. Memohonlah padaku. Dan akan kuberikan yang jauh lebih nikmat dari ini."

"Sasuke-_kun_! Sasuke-_kun_! Sasuke-_kun_! Ahh! Ahh! A―Aku mohon… pu―puaskan aku_, _Sasuke-_kun_. Ahh! Ahh! SASUKE-_KUN_!" tergoda dengan ucapan Sasuke, Sakura menuruti Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai puas, senang dan juga mesum.

"K―KYAAAAAAAHHH…!" gerakan Sasuke mulai brutal dan liar seperti binatang. Cepat, kuat dan keras. Sakura semakin mendesah tak karuan. Menit demi menit telah terlewat. Tubuh keduanya mulai bergetar hebat di saat bersamaan. Keduanya sama-sama menjeritkan nama pasangan masing-masing saat mereka telah mencapai puncak disaat yang bersamaan. Cairan klimaks Sakura membasahi penis Sasuke dan meleleh keluar bercampur menjadi satu. Dan cairan klimaks Sasuke mengisi penuh rahim Sakura, terasa hangat tapi juga panas.

Kepala Sakura bersandar pada bahu Sasuke. Nafas mereka sama-sama tak beraturan.

"Kau tidak melupakan kondommu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Siapa yang perduli?" balas Sasuke acuh.

"Aku perduli."

"Baguslah kalau kau hamil. Dengan begitu kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya," balas Sasuke santai.

"Cih!" Sakura mendecih antara senang dan kesal. Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm~?"

"Ayo, mulai ronde berikutnya."

"A―Apa?! Sa―Sasuke-_kun_―KYAAAAAAA! _M―Matte_―Ahh! Ahh!"

Dan ronde demi ronde berikutnya pun telah dimulai dengan beragam posisi, baik di kamar mandi atau berpindah ke ranjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE END**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Okay! Maafkan aku yang kembali mempublish fanfic Rated M. Ide ini muncul begitu saja setelah membaca fanfic SasuSaku English. Maaf ya kalau jelek._


End file.
